


Laura's okay

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on the words want, surgeon and sister.





	Laura's okay

**Author's Note:**

> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171702532517).)

“Your sister’s gonna be fine,” the man said, the doctor, _surgeon_. His smile was kind as he spoke. “We got everything out and her healing has already kicked in. We’ll want to keep her here overnight, but she’ll be fine and you can see her soon.”

Derek sucked in a breath and tears filled his eyes as he nodded.

“Thank you,” he said shakily. Stiles gently wrapped his arms around him, and Derek put his hands over his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Laura’s okay, babe,” Stiles said softly and Derek turned to hide his face against his neck as he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
